Transilvania
Transilvania (sau Ardealul; în , ) este regiunea istorică din centrul României. Poziţia geografică. Terminologia thumb|left|250px|Harta României, cu Transilvania, Crişana, Sătmar şi Maramureş în portocaliu (Banatul în galben) Transilvania cuprinde partea centrală a României, respectiv Depresiunea Transilvaniei şi versantele carpatice ce se înclină spre aceasta. Pe teritoriul Transilvaniei se află judeţele Alba, Bihor, Bistriţa-Năsăud, Braşov, Cluj, Covasna, Harghita, Hunedoara, Mureş, Sălaj şi Sibiu. Noţiunea Transilvania are, sub aspect geografico-politic, două accepţiuni distincte: prima se referă, într-un sens restrictiv, doar la regiunea intracarpatică, delimitată de Carpaţii Orientali, Carpaţii Meridionali şi, la vest, de Carpaţii Occidentali (Munţii Apuseni). Această macrozonă a fost denumită în evul mediu Voievodatul Transilvaniei sau Transilvania voievodală („ţara de dincolo de pădure”), suprafaţa ei totală măsurând aproximativ 57.000 km². Al doilea sens al denumirii se referă, prin extensie, de asemeni la Maramureş, Crişana, Sătmar, ţinut cunoscut şi sub denumirea Partium, adică „părţile” dinspre Ungaria, alăturate după mijlocul secolului al XVI-lea nucleului istoric de pe podişul transilvan, constituind împreună Principatul Transilvaniei (vezi titulatura principelui Transilvaniei: „princeps Transilvaniae, partium regni Hungariae dominus...”). Adică: judeţele (comitatele) Maramureş, Sălaj, Satu Mare, Bihor şi Arad. Suprafaţa regiunii Partium a fost chiar mai mare. De exemplu, potrivit tratatului de la Speyer (1571), din Partium făceau parte judeţele (comitatele) Maramureş, Bihor, Zărand, Solnocul de Mijloc, Crasna, provincia (ţara) Chioarului şi judeţele (comitatele) Arad şi Severin. Uneori, Transilvaniei i se dă un sens foarte larg, aceasta desemnând teritoriul românesc de la vest de Carpaţii Orientali şi nord de Carpaţii Meridionali, astfel incluzând şi Banatul. Caracterul fluctuant al conţinutului termenului se explică prin evoluţia complexă, istorico-politică, a regiunii din epoca postromană până în timpurile moderne. Suprafaţa totală a Transilvaniei, împreună cu Banat, Crişana, Sătmar şi Maramureş, însumează 100.293 km², care repreprezintă 42,1% din totalul suprafeţei României. Populaţia ce trăieşte în acest spaţiu numără 7.221.733 locuitori, cifră care reprezintă aproximativ o treime din cea a populaţiei României. Etimologia Regionimul Transilvania, derivat din latina medievală de cancelarie, atestat pentru anul 1075, este un cuvânt compus din termenii trans („peste”, „dincolo”) şi silva '' („pădure”) şi înseamnă "(teritoriul) de dincolo de pădure". La începutul secolului XII, teritoriul era menţionat cu denumirea '''Partes Transsylvana' sau Transsilvanae (de pildă în Legenda Sancti Gerardi, „Legenda Sf. Gerard”). În cronica Gesta ungarorum de la sfârşitul secolului al XII-lea a notarului regal P., zis Anonymus, este menţionat de asemeni sinonimul redat în textul latin prin forma erdeuelu (Erdeuelu), în maghiara modernă erdő elve. (Cap. 25 De prudentia tuhutj (Despre înţelepciunea lui Tuhutum): Dar mai sus-zisul Tuhutum, bărbat foarte înţelept, a trimis un bărbat viclean, pe Ogmand, tatăl lui Opaforcos, pentru ca, umblând, să observe calitatea şi fertilitatea ţării şi ce fel ar fi locuitorii acesteia. Şi dacă ar fi posibil să poarte război cu aceştia. Căci Tuhutum voia să-şi câştige prin sine nume şi pământ. Cum spun bufonii noştri: toţi şi-au câştigat ţinuturi şi au primit nume bun. Ce să mai spun? În timp ce tatăl Ogmand, iscoada lui Tuhutum, examina, pe cale ocolită după obiceiul vulpesc, bunătatea şi fertilitatea pământului şi pe locuitorii acestuia, cât ţinteşte privirea omenească, i-a plăcut mai mult decât se poate spune şi s-a întors la stăpânul său în cea mai mare fugă. Care (Ogmand), pe când a venit la stăpânul său, i-a spus multe despre bunătatea acelei ţări. Că acea ţară este udată de cele mai bune fluvii, al căror nume şi utilitate le-a spus pe rând. Şi că în nisipul acestora se culege aur şi aurul acelei ţări este foarte bun. Şi în ce fel acolo se extrage sare şi sărături şi că locuitorii acelei ţări sunt mai neînsemnaţi din toată lumea. Pewntru că sunt blasi şi sclavi, pentru că nu au alte arme decât arcul şi săgeţile şi ducele acestora Geleou este mai puţin ferm şi nu are în jurul său ostaşi buni şi nu ar îndrăzni să stea împotriva curajului ungurilor, pentru că suferă multe vătămări din partea cumanilor şi picenaţilor (pecenegilor).) Numeroşi cercetători interpretează ultra silvana şi Transilvania drept echivalente latineşti ale denumirii maghiare erdeuelu, adică erdő elve (v. mai jos). Anonymus face această menţiune o dată în capitolul 12, dedicat „Lodomeriei” şi „Galiţiei”, dar în contextul localizării geografice a ţării lui Menumorut şi a codrului Igfon. Citat (în ortografia latină din original): (Terram vero que est inter Thisciam et silvam Igfon, que iacet ad Erdeuelu a fluvio Morus usque ad fluvium Zomus, preoccupavisset sibi dux Morout, cuius nepos dictus est ab Hungaris Menumorout, eo quod plures habebat amicas, et terram illam habitarent gentes Cozar qui dicuntur.) Variantele cele mai vechi, medievale, din cronici şi texte oficiale, ale denumirii Transilvania sunt terra ultrasilvana sau terra ultra silvam. Spre exemplu, Anonymus, notarul regelui Béla, scrie în cronica sa: De terra ultra siluana (titlul cap. 24); Nam terram ultra siluanam posteritas tuhutum usque ad tempus sancti regis stephani habuerunt (în acelaşi capitol); cuius sanctus rex stephanus subiugauit sibi terram ultra siluanam (cap. 27, „De morte Gelu”). (V. mai jos şi Tonciulescu.) Unii cercetători consideră varianta Ardeal din limba română a fi derivare maghiară, având drept caracteristică adaptarea întâlnită şi în alte nume proprii: Erdőd -> Ardud etc. Cuvântul maghiar erdő înseamnă „pădure, codru” (din verbul maghiar de origine fino-ugrică ered = a izvorî; o derivare este eredet „origine, sorginte”). În textele medievale este atestat erdeuelu = erdő elő '', interpretat în maghiara modernă ca ''erdőelv > erdő elve > erdő elő > Erdély „de dinaintea pădurii”, în contrast cu interpretarea „(de) dincolo de pădure”. (Având însă în vedere ortografia oscilantă a cronicii lui Anonymus, cât şi a celorlalţi autori medievali, interpretările sunt nesigure, deoarece „u” putea reprezenta pe latineşte deopotrivă literele (implicit sunetele): „u”, „v”, „ü”, „ö” scurt, „ő” lung.) Regionimul german Siebenbürgen, echivalentul german al numelui "Transilvania", respectiv al lui Erdély, este un cuvânt compus din cuvintele sieben „şapte” şi Burg „cetate” (cu sufixare toponimică la plural); adică „şapte cetăţi”, şi anume: (Kronstadt, Schäßburg, Mediasch, Hermannstadt, Mühlbach, Bistritz şi Klausenburg). Controversată este semnificaţia şi originea termenului românesc Ardeal, atestat documentar de regele hazar Iosif, care a trimis o scrisoare în jurul anului 960 rabinului de Córdoba Hasdai ibn Şaprut. Monarhul hazar menţiona „ţara Ardil” (în ebraică Ereţ Ardil, „ארדיל”), bogată în aur şi argint. Această menţiune a fost făcută în jurul anului 960. Varianta Ardeliu este atestată abia din anul 1432. . Alţi cercetători au adus în discuţie termeni de origine indoeuropeană derivaţi din tema *er(a)dh, din care ar proveni, printre altele, şi celticul Arduenna („pădure”). În sprijinul acestei ipoteze ar pleda prezenţa radicalului "ard" (cu sensul de „înălţime”) în toponimia europeană (Arda, Ardal, Ardistan, Ardiche, Ardennes, Ardelt, Ardilla etc.). În această ipoteză, Ardeal ar însemna „loc înalt şi păduros”. Unii cercetători au propus o explicaţie bazându-se pe lexicul limbii sanscrite: har-deal (în ebraică, har „munte”), „Grădina Domnului”, ceea ce s-ar suprapune peste o tradiţie românească creştină străveche, şi anume aceea că Ardealul este „Grădina Maicii Domnului”. Dar aceasta ipoteză este foarte puţin plauzibilă. S-a luat de asemeni în considerare faptul că ungurii (uniune tribală ce trăise mult timp în stepă= nu ar fi avut în vocabular cuvântul „pădure”, trebuind să-l împrumute de undeva (deşi vatra străveche, de pe ambii versanţi ai munţilor Urali, unde trăiesc şi astăzi populaţii ugrice, sunt împăduriţi). Totodată s-a constatat şi fenomenul lingvistic potrivit căruia, pentru cuvintele româneşti preluate de maghiari, "ea" se transformă în "é", iar „a” iniţial tinde să fie transcris „e”, potrivit sistemului fonetic maghiar. Până în prezent, nici un lingvist nu a reuşit să dea o lămurire etimologică plauzibilă numelui "Erdély" decât prin erdő "pădure" cu adaosul sufixal ''-ély'', acesta din urmă interpretat ca distorsionare a cuvântului elve. Totuşi, etimoanele nu sunt atestate altundeva în limba maghiară. Problema etimologiei cuvântului "Ardeal" a fost tratată şi de Paul Lazăr Tonciulescu, în cartea sa Ardeal, pământ şi cuvânt românesc (Editura Miracol, Bucureşti, 2001, ISBN 9739315607). Autorul trece în revistă diversele teorii apărute de-a lungul timpului şi le evaluează sub toate aspectele. Tonciulescu scrie într-o notă de subsol (într-o altă carte) ataşată textului ediţiei îngrijite de el a cronicii lui Anonymus,Gesta ungarorum (care conţine şi textul original în facsimil): În toate ediţiile lui Anonymus publicate, '''ultra siluam' din originalul latin este reprodus ultrasiluana. Corect, avem adverbul ultra = „foarte” şi adjectivul siluana = „păduroasă”, deci „foarte păduroasă”. Ceea ce este foarte important constă în faptul că, pentru „ţara de dincolo de pădure”, aşa cum a fost tradusă până în prezent de toţi traducătorii, sintagma ultra siluana, L. Fejérpataky foloseşte, în traducerea în ungureşte, forma erdőntuli föld (erdő „pădure”, tuli túli „de dincolo” şi föld „ţară” fapt „pământ”, deci „ţara de dincolo de pădure”). Dar, dacă Erdély ar însemna „ţara de dincolo de pădure”, se pune întrebarea: de ce L. Fejérpataky nu foloseşte cuvântul Erdély pentru a traduce în ungureşte terra ultra siluana? Răspunsul este foarte simplu: pentru că terra ultra siluana nu se traduce în ungureşte cu „Erdély”. Apoi, terra ultra siluana se referă la ţara lui Gelou, care era la nord de Erdeuelu/Erdély, „Ardeal”.'' De subliniat că traducerea lui ultrasiluana prin foarte păduroasă este unică în literatură, aşa recunoaşte însuşi Tonciulescu. Mai mult, ea contravine sensului adverbului latin ultra, care nu înseamnă foarte, aşa cum o confirmă şi cele mai prestigioase dicţionare. Există deci motive întemeiate pentru a considera traducerea lui ultrasiluana prin foarte păduroasă drept eronată. Ardeal, în alte limbi *Engleză: Transylvania, *Germană: Siebenbürgen, *Maghiară: Erdély, *Italiană: Transilvania, *Turcă: Urdul, *Poloneză: Siedmiogród *Cehă: Sedmihradsko *Franceză: Transylvanie *Catalană: Transsilvània *Olandeză: Zevenburgen / Transsylvanië *Sârbă: Трансилванија *Rusă: Трансильвания / Семиградье *Spaniolă: Transilvania *Ebraică: טרנסילבניה/ ארדאל *Japonezâ:トランシルヴァニア]] *Idiş:זיבנבורגן Geografia Transilvaniei Transilvania este din punct de vedere geografic un platou înalt, separat în sud de Ţara Românească prin lanţul Carpaţilor Meridionali şi în est de Moldova prin Carpaţii Orientali. Zona vestică a Transilvaniei (Crişana) are graniţă cu Ungaria. La nord, se învecinează cu Ucraina (regiunile Transcarpatia - care cuprinde partea de nord a Maramureşului istoric - şi Ivano-Frankivsk). Platoul cu înălţimi între 305 şi 488 de metri este irigat de râurile Mureş, Someş, afluenţi ai Tisei, şi de râul Olt, afluent al Dunării. Cel mai mare oraş din regiune, conform recensământului din 2002, este Cluj-Napoca (capitala sa istorică, alternativ cu Sibiul şi Alba Iulia) urmat de Braşov (vezi secţiunea separată din acest articol pentru populaţii şi o listă mai completă). Istoria Transilvaniei Antichitatea târzie. Primul mileniu Pe teritoriul actual al Transilvaniei s-a aflat în antichitate centrul politic al regatului Dacia, Sarmizegetusa Regia. Regatul dac a fost cucerit în 106 e.n. de Imperiul Roman sub conducerea împăratului Traian. În timpul împăratului Hadrian (117-135), teritoriul actual al Transilvaniei a fost organizat şi inclus în provincia Dacia Superior. O nouă organizare administrativ-teritorială a fost iniţiată între anii 158-159 de împăratul Antoninus Pius (138-161). Teritoriul de azi al Transilvaniei a fost inclus în provinciile Dacia Porolissensis, cu capitala la Porolissum, şi Dacia Apulensis cu capitala la Apulum. Aşezările mai importante au fost ridicate la rangul de colonii şi municipii. Aşezări importante, colonii sau municipii, au fost Ulpia Traina Augusta Dacica Sarmizegetusa, Apulum, Napoca, Potaissa sau Patauissa, Porolissum, Aquae. O reţea importantă de drumuri asigura legătura între aceste aşezări. Concomitent cu organizarea administrativ-teritorială şi militară avu loc şi un intens proces de colonizare a Daciei cu cetăţeni romani. Practicarea creştinismului în aceste locuri este atestată prin mărturiile scoase la lumină de cercetările arheologice. Biserica Ortodoxă Română atribuie prin tradiţie apostolului Andrei începutul creştinării dacilor. Existenţa unei vieţi creştine în epoca postromană este confirmată de diverse descoperiri arheologice, printre care se numără şi un donarium (un obiect votiv) descoperit la Biertan, care conţine inscriptia "ego Zenovivs votvm posvi" ("eu, Zenovie, am pus acest obiect votiv"). O înflorire deosebită cunoaşte extracţia minereului de aur. În faţa atacurilor insistente ale carpilor (daci liberi), şi goţilor, împăratul Aurelian (270-275) decide retragerea administraţiei şi a legiunilor romane în sudul Dunării. După retragerea aureliană (271 d. Chr.), teritoriul intracarpatic a fost invadat succesiv, între secolele III şi X, de goţi, huni, gepizi, avari, slavi, protobulgari şi pecenegi. Populaţia autohtonă, rămasă după retragerea aureliană, a fost forţată să părăsească oraşele romane din locurile deschise, retrăgându-se către zonele muntoase, pentru o apărare mai bună. Descoperirile arheologice atestă faptul că, o vreme, amfiteatrul de la Sarmizegetusa romană (Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa) a fost folosit ca fortăreaţă, având intrările baricadate. Unele popoare migratoare, cum a fost cazul gepizilor, au reuşit să creeze structuri politice relativ stabile. Determinantă pentru evoluţia istorică a Transilvaniei a fost însă stabilirea ungurilor în Panonia, aceştia avansând treptat către interiorul arcului carpatic. Istoria Transilvaniei în "mileniul întunecat", adică în perioada cuprinsă între retragerea administraţiei romane (271 d. Chr.) şi începuturile evului mediu românesc, în secolele IX-XII, constituie până în prezent un subiect de controversă între istorici, cu conotaţii politice şi naţionaliste. În istoriografia recentă se face remarcată în discursul istoric românesc o atenuare a abordării naţionaliste a problemelor disputate în cadrul istoriografiei dedicate Transilvaniei. În general, istoriografia română susţine, în continuare, că după retragerea aureliană din provinciile Daciei nord-dunărene, o parte însemnată a populaţiei romanizate ar fi rămas în zonele ei de locuire, între care şi în regiuni de pe teritoriul Transilvaniei de astăzi. Această istoriografie nu exclude deplasări limitate şi timpurii ale protoromânilor în ambele sensuri, din sudul Dunării spre nord (vezi şi includerea teoriei admigraţiei formulată de Dimitrie Onciul cu peste 100 de ani în urmă) şi din nordul Dunării pe malul opus al fluviului. Istoriografia maghiară, precum şi o parte a celei vest-europene (mai ales de limbă germană) se situează în această privinţă pe o poziţie divergentă, încercând să demonstreze că românii au imigrat treptat din sudul Dunării în Banat, Crişana, podişul transilvan şi Maramureş, unde ar fi fost colonizaţi de regii Ungariei din dinastia arpadiană între secolele X-XIII. Regiunile balcanice de unde ar fi avut loc imigrările sunt zonele montane din Serbia, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Bosnia, de astăzi. Mai precis zone în care au fiinţat după “retragerea aureliană” “Diocesis Daciae” (provinciile Moësia superior, Praevalitana (parte din Illyricum/Dalmaţia), Dardania, Dacia mediterranea, Dacia ripensis), adică Serbia şi vestul Bulgariei, precum şi “Diocesis Thraciae”, în care dioceză cele mai importante pentru populaţia latinofonă şi apoi românofonă au fost provinciile Moësia inferior, Thracia şi Scythia (Dobrogea de astăzi împreună cu teritoriul Cadrilaterului). Se argumentează că în aceste regiuni s-au păstrat mai bine toponimia, hidronimia şi oronimia de sorginte de substrat şi romanică, precum şi unele străromâneşti. Dintre acestea din urmă, de exemplu toponime şi oronime (masivi şi culmi) Durmitor, Pârlitor, Visător/Visitor, Palator (spălător); Surduliţa, Piskulje (piscul)), Negrişor şi altele, menţionate în studiul istoricului Silviu Dragomir, “Vlahii din nordul Peninsulei Balcanice în evul mediu”, 1959. De asemeni, istoriografiile care insistă asupra imigrărilor româneşti din ţinuturi sud-slave subliniază denumirile slave ale unor ţinuturi şi localităţi ce conţin etnonimul „vlah“, amintire a unor „Vlăhii“ care au existat cândva în acele regiuni (însă de obicei amintire a unei populaţii româneşti sud-dunărene recente, existente concomitent cu populaţia românească din Principatele nord-dunărene), ca de pildă: Vlaško Brdo, Stari Vlah, Vlahinja Planina; Vlahov Katun, Vlaškido, Vlaški, Vlasić, Vlaška Drača. (Comparativ: componenta din toponimele similare din “Vlăhia“ Moraviei, în regiunea munţilor Beschizi, este Valašske.) Însă istoriografia română nu a contestat niciodată partea sud-dunăreană a ariei de etnogeneză a poporului român, arie locuită de o altă populaţie românească numeroasă în evul mediu, care nu a fost asimilată complet nici până în prezent şi care a populat diverse regiuni situate mult mai la nord decât cele locuite de populaţiile aromână şi meglenită. Cele mai cunoscute regiuni cu populaţie românească (vorbitoare a dialectului dacoromân) sunt “Tribalia” din nordul Bulgariei, valea Timocului şi Banatul sârbesc (acestea două din urmă aflându-se pe teritoriul Daciilor ripensis şi mediterranea din antichitate). thumb|250px|Venirea triburilor maghiare conduşi de voievodul Arpad în Bazinul Carpatic Istoriografii care contestă teoria continuităţii româneşti argumentează de asemeni că în cronicile maghiare - "Gesta Hungarorum" (Cronica Notarului Anonim P. al regelui Béla al II-lea al Ungariei), "Chronicon Hungaricum" (Cronica Ungurilor a lui Símon de Kéza), cronica anonimă "Descriptio Europae Orientalis" (Descrierea Europei Orientale), "Chronicon pictum vindobonense" (Cronica pictată de la Viena), cronicile slave intitulate Istoriile popoarelor şi cronicile ruseşti Chronica Nestoris sau Povest vremennîh let(Povestea anilor care au trecut) - redactate între secolele XII-XIV, menţionează pe teritoriul Transilvaniei, al Crişanei şi în zonele învecinate, spre vest, prezenţa unor grupuri de "blachi", "blazi" sau "vlahi", mai puţin existenţa unor formaţiuni statale româneşti anterioare începutului procesului de extindere spre est a Regatului Maghiar. Aceasta în pofida faptului că Anonymus şi cronica nestoriană prezintă chestiunea totuşi mai nuanţat (liderul transilvan Gelou, "blachus" potrivit lui Anonymus, este prezentat ca lider al unei formaţiuni statale cu teritoriu destul de mare). Cronicile cele mai vechi păstrate, a lui Anonymus şi a lui Símon de Kéza (circa opt decenii mai târziu), chiar dacă s-au inspirat din izvoare interne, regale arpadiene (după cum a stabilit exegeza istoriografică maghiară), tratează evenimente (reale sau fictive) petrecute cu trei secole înaintea timpului lor. Ceea ce, potrivit diverşilor istoriografi, măreşte marja de eroare. Însă alte izvoare referitoare la Transilvania până prin secolele XIII-XIV sunt foarte rare; ele au început să sporească îndeosebi odată cu urcarea pe tron a reprezentanţilor dinastiei străine, a angevinilor (de linie napolitană), începând cu regele Carol Robert. În dezastrul din 1241, în toiul marii invazii mongole, este posibil să fi fost distruse izvoare importante privind starea Transilvaniei de până atunci. Printre puţinele documente oficiale dintre cele mai vechi ce atestă prezenţa românească se numără şi două acte emise de regele Béla al IV-lea (1235-1270) în anii 1256 şi 1262. Ambele izvoare confirmă prezenţa românilor, alături de secui, la cumpăna secolelor X-XI pe teritoriul Regatului Arpadian, în calitate de contribuabili la veniturile regale. Voievodatul Transilvaniei Ocuparea Transilvaniei a fost iniţiată spre mijlocul secolului X de două triburi maghiare conduse de lideri cu rangurile gyula şi kende, care au avansat dinspre vest pe văile râurilor Mureş şi Someş. Procesul ocupării integrale a Transilvaniei a fost finalizat abia la sfârşitul secolului XII-lea, în timpul regatului lui Béla al III-lea al Ungariei (1172-1196), prin atingerea zonei centrale a Carpaţilor Meridionali. Cu toate acestea, mai ales în "ţările" românilor, autoritatea regalităţii maghiare a început să fie resimţită abia după secolul XIV . Cucerirea s-a consumat în trei sau patru etape principale, prin avansarea treptată, dinspre vestul spre sud-estul Transilvaniei, a fortificaţiilor de graniţă. Aceste întărituri, datorate gepizilor, care au avut organizari statale bine configurate pe Transilvaniei şi consemnate sub nume ca "indagines", "gyepũ" sau "presaka" ("prisăci"), erau zone împădurite lăsate în paragină, prevăzute cu locuri supravegheate de trecere, denumite "porta", "clusa" sau "kapu" ("poartă" pe maghiară şi turcă), fiind apărate de grupuri militare, amintite în izvoarele maghiare timpurii, în limba latină, sub numele "speculatores", "sagittarius" sau "örök". În cel mai vechi document maghiar scris şi păstrat cu referire la Transilvania, un act de danie al regelui Géza I al Ungariei (1074-1077), emis în anul 1075 în beneficiul mănăstirii Sf. Benedict, teritoriul de referinţă apare sub numele de "Terra ultra silvam", "ţara de dincolo de pădure" (însă vide supra: paragraful "Etimologie"). În actul de danie din anul 1138 emis în beneficiul mănăstirii Dumis, regele Béla al II-lea al Ungariei (1131-1141), denumeşte teritoriul în cauză "in ultrasivanis partibus". În paralel cu ocuparea, s-a desfăşurat, între secolele XI-XIII, şi un amplu proces de colonizare a Transilvaniei. Greutăţile cuceririi au fost nenumărate, în principal datorită împotrivirii românilor autohtoni (n.b.: deci Transilvania era populată de români) şi a lipsei oamenilor necesari administraţiei şi armatei, încât regii Ungariei s-au văzut nevoiţi să invite colonişti din diverse popoare europene, precum saşii (populaţie mixtă germană şi vallonă), secuii şi Cavalerii teutoni. Alături de unguri, un rol important în ocuparea Transilvaniei l-au jucat secuii şi, începând cu mijlocul secolului XII-lea, în perioada domniei regelui Géza al II-lea al Ungariei (1141-1162), precum şi saşii, supranumiţi în documentele oficiale în latină saxones. Concomitent cu aceste procese, regii Ungariei au procedat la organizarea unor structuri proprii, laice şi ecleziastice, pe teritoriul Transilvaniei. În anul 1111 apare evocat primul demnitar laic, un anume "Mercurius princeps Ultrasilvanus", cât şi primul episcop catolic al Transilvaniei, "Simion Ultrasivanus", cu reşedinţa în cetatea de la Bălgrad (Bellegrad), azi Alba Iulia, acesta fiind menţionat într-un document emis în 1111 de regele Coloman (Kálmán; 1095-1116). Organizarea administrativă şi ecleziastică a Transilvaniei a debutat probabil în secolul al XI-lea în teritoriile anexate de statul maghiar, situate în vestul provinciei. Din primul pătrar al secolului al XI-lea datează prima biserică romano-catolică, cel mai vechi monument sacral maghiar din Transilvania, şi anume biserica din Alba Iulia. Cele mai timpurii atestări documentare ale primelor comitate maghiare din Transilvania, cele cu sediul în cetăţile regale Alba, Turda, Cluj şi Dăbâca, datează însă abia din secolul al XII-lea. Spre mijocul secolului al XII-lea, teritoriul Transilvaniei era reorganizat sub forma unui voievodat, probabil renunţându-se la principat sub presiunea tradiţiei româneşti, fiind compus din mai multe comitate regale. În anul 1174 este menţionat primul voievod al Transilvaniei, "Leustachius Voyvoda", probabil identic cu Leustachius Rátót, comite de Dăbâca. În directă legătură cu pericolul reprezentat de incursiunile repetate ale cumanilor în Transilvania şi urmărind să diminueze presiunile exercitate dinspre nord asupra Imperiului Latin (1204-1261) de al doilea Ţarat Bulgar cu sprijinul cumanilor, regele Andrei al II-lea al Ungariei (1205-1235) aşează în Ţara Bârsei la 1211 ordinului Cavalerilor Teutoni (Deutscher Orden sau Deutscher Ritterorden). Centrul comendurii ordinului teuton în Transilvania s-a aflat în cetatea Feldioara. Urmărind interese strategice proprii şi anume crearea unui stat cruciat "pro defensio Christianitatis" (pentru apărarea creştinătăţii) supus autorităţii Curiei Papale, ordinul Cavalerilor Teutoni a intrat în conflict cu coroana Ungariei, cavalerii fiind expulzaţi din Transilvania în anul 1225. În prima treime a secolului al XIII-lea, în anul 1224, saşii dobândesc prin "Andreanum", o importantă diplomă de privilegii conferită de regele Andrei al II-lea al Ungariei, o organizare administrativ-teritorială şi ecleziastică proprie pe teritoriul comitatului Sibiului (Comitatus Chybiniensis). Acest comitat, condus de un comite regal, a fost compus din şapte scaune, motiv pentru care respectivul teritoriu a purtat şi denumirea Şapte Scaune (Sieben Stühle). Saşii din Ţara Bârsei şi cei din nord-estul Transilvaniei au fost organizaţi în cadrul districtelor regale ale Braşovului şi Bistriţei. Între 1325 şi 1329 sistemul administrativ şi juridic al comitatului Sibiului va fi reorganizat. Începând cu anul 1486 adunările generale ale obştii saşilor vor fi desemnate sub numele Universitatea Naţiunii Saşilor (Universitas Saxonum sau sächsische Nationsuniversität). Secuii vor beneficia şi ei, în cursul secolului al XIV-lea, pe teritoriul lor de locuire (Székelyföld), în estul şi sud-estul Transilvaniei, de o organizare administrativ-teritorială pe scaune şi de privilegii similare. Din cele şapte unităţi administrativ-teritoriale secuieşti originare (Universitas Siculorum septem sedium Siculicalium), înfiinţate în secolele XIII-XIV, se vor constitui în secolul al XVI-lea, prin diviziuni teritoriale, un număr total de 12 scaune. Populaţia românească, organizată potrivit dreptului cutumiar (ius valachicus) în obşti săteşti şi uniuni de obşti, conduse de cnezi şi voievozi, era organizată în interiorul unor „ţări” (terrae), formând o stare recunoscută constituţional, denumită Universitas Valachorum. Autonomiile regionale ale acestor „ţări” româneşti, situate în zonele periferice ale Transilvaniei (Ţara Făgăraşului, Ţara Amlaşului, Ţara Haţegului, Ţara Maramureşului, Ţara Lăpuşului), tolerate parţial de autorităţile statului maghiar, încetează să fiinţeze o dată cu dispariţia dinastiei arpadiene (1301). În secolele XIV-XV, „ţările” vor fi reorganizate sub forma unor districte româneşti („districtus (v)olachales” sau „districtus valachorum”), conduse de demnitari numiţi de coroană. Sunt cunoscute un număr de aproximativ 60 districte „olachales”. Supusă restricţiilor şi, în perioada angevină, persecuţiilor a fost de asemeni Biserica Ortodoxă a românilor din Transilvania. În primii ani ai secolului al XIII-lea, în contextul evenimentelor prilejuite de Cruciada a IV-a (1202-1204), izvoarele scrise maghiare relatează în anii 1204, 1205 şi 1223 despre starea deplorabilă în care se aflau unele mănăstiri „greceşti” (de rit ortodox) din regatul Ungariei, cât şi despre măsuri abuzive îndreptate împotriva autorităţii juridice a acestei biserici. Organizarea politică, administrativă şi colonizarea Transilvaniei au înregistrat un recul semnificativ în timpul marii invazii mongole din primăvara anului 1241. Izvoarele istorice contemporane oferă la mijlocul secolului al XIII-lea imaginea unei Transilvanii pustiite. Imediat după retragerea trupelor mongole în anul 1242, regele Béla al IV-lea iniţiază un vast program de refacere a regatului şi, în special, a Transilvaniei. Aşezarea unor noi hospites (colonişti), dotaţi cu privilegii deosebite, susţinerea comerţului, dezvoltarea primelor oraşe (Sibiu, Cluj, Braşov, Bistriţa şi Sighişoara), construcţia unor noi cetăţi de piatră sunt doar câteva dintre măsurile iniţiate de regalitate. Pe fondul procesului de reconstrucţie se fac resimţite, începând cu a doua jumătate a veacului al XIII-lea, tendinţe centrifuge în rândul marii nobilimi maghiare şi, în special, a voievozilor Transilvaniei. În timpul voievodului Roland Borşa (1282-1294) şi al urmaşului său Ladislau Kán al II-lea (1294-1315), stările au instaurat un regim congregaţional, menţionat în izvoare sub denumirea regnum Transilvanum, autonom faţă de Regatul Ungariei. Aceste evenimente vor duce la subminarea gravă a autorităţii centrale, afectată şi de disputele dinastice, care va fi restaurată abia în timpul domniei regelui Carol Robert de Anjou al Ungariei (1308-1342). Începând cu finele secolului al XIII-lea si, mai ales, în secolele XIV-XV grupurile privilegiate ale societăţii transilvane, nobilii maghiari, saşii şi secuii se constuie treptat în stări, acelaşi statut avându-l până spre sfârşitul secolului al XIV-lea şi românii, constituiţi în Universitas Valachorum. Datorită structurii prevalent etnice a stărilor, ele vor fi denumite oficial pe la 1500 "nationes" (naţiuni). Membrii stărilor, organizaţi în congregaţii sau universităţi (congregationes, universitates), au participat la exercitarea puterii politice în Transilvania. Ultima participare a elitei politice a românilor (Universitas Valachorum) la o congregaţie a stărilor transilvane este amintită în anul 1355. Două documente emise de regele Ludovic I al Ungariei (1342-1382) în anul 1366 atestă agravarea condiţiei politice, juridice şi religioase a populaţiei româneşti din Transilvania, îndeosebi pe fundalul intoleranţei faţă de alte confesiuni decât cea romano-catolică (ortodocşii erau denumiţi „schismastici”). Începând cu anul 1375 şi continuând cu raidurile din 1419, 1420, 1425, 1428 şi 1431, Transilvania este confruntată acut cu pericolul otoman. La solicitarea regelui Sigismund de Luxemburg, (1384-1437), o parte a iobăgimii transilvănene, scutită până atunci de serviciul militar, este obligată începând cu 1397 să participe la oaste. Înfrângerea sârbilor la Kosovopolje ("Câmpia Mierlei") în anul 1389 şi moartea voievodului Mircea cel Bătrân, (1386-1418), al Ţării Româneşti, au înlăturat ultimele obstacole majore în calea Imperiului Otoman spre Transilvania şi centrul Europei. Un rol major în oprirea temporară a pericolului turcesc l-a jucat Iancu de Hunedoara, (1407-1456), voievod al Transilvaniei (1446-1456) şi guvernator al Ungariei (1446-1453). Complementară efortului său militar a fost strădania de a spori autonomia voievodatului Transilvaniei faţă de regat. Politica lui Iancu de Hunedoara faţă de turci va fi continuată de fiul său, regele Matei Corvin al Ungariei (1458-1490). În faţa pericolului otoman, Transilvania şi Moldova lui Ştefan cel Mare se sprijină reciproc. În anul 1489, Matei dăruieşte lui Ştefan cel Mare, în semn de recunoaştere a meritelor, castelul Ciceu, cu 60 sate, şi Cetatea de Baltă, cu 7 sate. În această perioadă, Transilvania a fost zguduită de mai multe mişcări sociale. Răscoala de la Bobâlna (1437-1438) în majoritate pornită de ţăranii români, dar cărora li s-a alăturat şi un numar relativ mic de ţărani maghiari (număr dat de proporţiile iobăgiei). Cauza principală a răscoalei a constituit-o nerespectarea dreptului de strămutare de pe o moşie pe alta, a dreptului de moştenire a iobagului, şi dijma episcopală. O consecinţă a revoltei ţărăneşti a fost semnarea actului constitutiv al uniunii „Unio Trium Nationum”, uniune îndreptată împotriva ţăranilor români din Transilvania, românii fiind consideraţi naţiune tolerată. Uniunea a funcţionat într-o formă sau alta până la 1 decembrie 1918. Un impact masiv asupra societăţii transilvănene l-a avut şi răscoala din 1514 condusă de secuiul din mica nobilime Gheorghe Doja (Dózsa György). Decesul prematur al regelui Matei Corvin, marea răscoala ţărănească de la începutul secolului XVI şi ofensiva militară masivă a Imperiului Otoman spre centrul Europei, concretizată prin victoriile înregistrate de turci la Belgrad (1521), Petrovaradin (1526) şi la Mohács (29 august 1526) au accentuat criza societăţii maghiare. Această criză s-a răsfrânt şi asupra Transilvaniei. Disputele privind succesiunea dinastică şi dubla alegere pe tronul Ungariei, a voievodului Transilvaniei Ioan Zápolya (scris şi Szápolyai) (1526-1540) si a lui Ferdinand I de Habsburg (1526-1540) au facilitat intervenţia turcilor. Ungaria de Est şi Transilvania erau guvernate de Zápolya, iar Ungaria Centrală şi de Vest (la vestul Dunării) erau conduse de Ferdinand. Părţile care îi susţineau s-au angajat în confruntări militare, aplanate abia la 24 februarie 1538 prin pacea de la Oradea. Prin hotărârea Dietei de la Debreţin din 18 octombrie 1541, reprezentanţii celor trei naţiuni privilegiate ale Transilvaniei jură credinţă lui Ioan Sigismund, descendentul dinastiei Zápolya, şi recunosc suzeranitatea Înaltei Porţi asupra Transilvaniei. Acest acord, urmat de alte hotărâri ale Dietei, pune bazele Principatului Transilvaniei. Primul principe al Transilvaniei a fost Ioan Sigismund (1542-1571). Principatul Transilvaniei thumb|right|250px|Transilvania, 1635 În 1541, Principatul Transilvaniei a fost recunoscut de Imperiul Otoman ca stat independent, care plătea totuşi Porţii Otomane un dar anual de complezenţă („''munus honorarium''”) în valoare de 10.000 de ducaţi. În această calitate, a participat ca ţară beligerantă în cadrul războiului de 30 de ani şi a încheiat o serie de tratate cu ţări europene, de pe poziţie de egalitate. De subliniat faptul că principatul nu includea Banatul (aflat sub stăpânire turcească) şi, după 1660, nici Bihorul, transformat de asemenea în vilayet, cu centrul la Oradea. În aceste circumstanţe istorice, în anul 1542, saşii, prin Johannes Honterus şi, ulterior, o parte a populaţiei maghiare din Transilvania aderă la Reformă. În anul 1599 Mihai Viteazul ocupă temporar Transilvania şi o supune autorităţii sale. Situaţia politică încordată precum şi războaiele dese l-au împiedicat pe voievodul român să realizeze o unificare de durată a acestei provincii cu Moldova şi Ţara Românească. Transilvania a devenit mai apoi leagănul partidului naţionalist ungar, care lupta împotriva monarhilor habsburgi. Transilvania intră la sfârşitul secolului XVII în componenţa Imperiului Austriac, ca principat autonom. În 1685 trupele austriece intră pe teritoriul Transilvaniei, iar în 1699, prin Tratatul de la Karlowitz (azi Sremski Karlovci, în Serbia), Imperiul Otoman cedează Austriei: Ungaria, Transilvania, Croaţia şi Slavonia. Banatul Timişoarei rămânea în componenţa Imperiului Otoman. Banatul a fost anexat de Austria în 1718 prin Tratatul de la Passarowitz (azi Požarevac, în Serbia). La 7 octombrie 1698 sinodul de la Alba Iulia a decis unirea românilor ardeleni cu Biserica Romei, fapt care a deschis calea emancipării lor culturale. Drepturile politice promise nu au fost însă acordate. Episcopul Inocenţiu Micu-Klein a stabilit reşedinţa Bisericii Române Unite la Blaj şi a transformat acest oraş într-un centru de spiritualitate românească. Tot el a pus bazele mişcării Şcoala Ardeleană. Unele comunităţi româneşti ortodoxe, în special din sudul Transilvaniei, nu au acceptat decizia sinodală privind unirea cu Biserica Romei. În 1701 au fost transmise împăratului Austriei proteste ale locuitorilor din zona Braşovului. Către mijlocul secolului XVIII au abrogat actul unirii, ca urmare a acţiunilor iniţiate de mitropolitul sârb de la Sremski Karlovci şi puse în practică de călugării ortodocşi intraţi sub ascultarea sa (sunt cunoscute în special numele lui Sofronie de la Cioara şi Visarion Sarai, sârb din Banat, ambii canonizaţi de Biserica Ortodoxă Română). De asemenea, Mitropolia Ţării Româneşti a sprijinit comunităţile ortodoxe din Transilvania. În general românii din sudul Transilvaniei, Banat şi sudul Crişanei au rămas în majoritate fideli Bisericii Ortodoxe, în timp ce mare parte a românilor din regiunile nordice ale Crişanei, Transilvaniei şi din Maramureş au acceptat unirea cu Roma. thumb|250px|right|Unităţile administrative ale Transilvaniei din prima jumătate a secolului XIX După eliberarea Transilvaniei de sub suzeranitatea turcească, Curtea de la Viena a decis repopularea unor ţinuturi a căror populaţie se rărise mult în cei aproximativ 150 de ani trecuţi după 1526. În regiunile Satu Mare şi Banat au fost aduşi colonişti şvabi şi au fost admişi în Ardeal între 350-400.000 de români din Moldova şi Muntenia imigraţi din cauza exploatării fanariote. Tot în secolul al XVIII-lea au avut loc şi valuri de exod ale populaţiei româneşti din Ardeal în sens opus, spre Ţara Românească şi Moldova (vide infra, Ştefan Meteş, studiul despre migraţiile româneşti din sec. XIV-XX, cu atestări documentare). Bazele legale pentru aceste măsuri au fost adoptate de Dieta maghiară de la Bratislava şi consfinţite prin semnătura regelui. *Legea nr. XXVI din 1687 despre naturalizarea străinilor *Legea nr. XVIII din 1723. despre repopularea pustiilor: „Maiestatea Sa preasfântă va avea bunăvoinţa să permite ca orice om liber să fie invitat în ţară, să beneficieze timp de şase ani de scutire de toate taxele, şi acest drept de libertate va fi anunţat în toată ţara.” *Legea nr. CIII din 1723. despre repopularea ţării *Legea nr. CXVII din 1723 despre aducerea în ţară a diverşi meşteşugari. Administraţia austriacă realizează primele măsuri privind recensământul populaţiei din Transilvaniei. Conform estimărilor făcute în anii 1712 şi 1713 de Verwaltungsgericht – autoritatea administrativă austriacă – repartiţia pe etnii a populaţiei din Transilvania este următoarea: unguri 47%, români 34%, germani (saşi şi şvabi) 19%.http://mek.oszk.hu/03400/03407/html/280.html Referitor la recensăminte, v. şi studiile istoricului David Prodan care contestă rigoarea primelor recensăminte. Pastorul evanghelic-lutheran sas Stephan Ludwig Roth despre situaţia etniilor înaintea revoluţiei din 1848: Transilvania în timpul Revoluţiei paşoptiste Transilvania în Imperiul Dualist thumb|Românii din Ungaria conform recensământului din 1890 Între anii 1867 si 1918 Transilvania a fost încorporată părţii maghiare a Imperiului Austro-Ungar (parte numită Transleithania, spre deosebire de Cisleithania, care era partea austriacă. În această perioada, s-au intensificat măsurile discriminatorii împotriva românilor, şvabilor, slovacilor, sârbilor, croaţilor (în Banat) şi, spre sfârşitul secolului XIX, chiar a saşilor, datorita unei puternici politici de maghiarizare implementata de autorităţile maghiare, urmând modelele statale şi politicile naţionale uzuale în acea vreme in Europa (Franţa, Germania). În paralel şi independent faţă de politicile naţionale, locuitorii Imperiului Austro-Ungar şi a Transilvaniei participau la dezvoltarea economică intensă a acelei perioade si beneficiau de avantajele unei administraţii publice relativ eficiente, competente şi previzibile. Totuşi, nemulţumirile şi opoziţia vehementă a multor grupuri naţionale faţă de politicile de maghiarizare, arată că modelul statului naţionalist nu a fost aplicabil in regiunea multietnica Transilvaniei înainte de 1918. Unirea Transilvaniei cu România La încheierea Primului Război Mondial, în contextul prăbuşirii Dublei Monarhii, Ungaria îşi proclamă independenţa, incluzând în teritoriul său şi Transilvania. În aceste condiţii, fruntaşii Partidului Naţional Român şi românii din partidul Social Democrat înfiinţează Consiliul Naţional Român la Arad la data de 3 noiembrie 1918. La data de 13 noiembrie 1918, la Belgrad, guvernul Ungariei semnează armistiţiul cu Antanta, fixând o linie de demarcaţie, care lăsa sub controlul Ungariei nordul şi centrul Transilvaniei, iar Banatul sub controlul Serbiei. În aceste condiţii, românii organizează la data de 18 noiembrie / 1 decembrie 1918 o Adunare Naţională la Alba Iulia la care desemnează 1228 delegaţi. Adunarea Naţională hotărăşte unirea cu România a teritoriilor locuite de români. După unirea din 1918 cu România, timp de un an şi jumătate, Transilvania rămâne autonomă în cadrul statului roman, fiind condusă de un Consiliu Dirigent. right|250px|thumb|Manifest din 1916 adresat românilor ardeleni right|250px|thumb|Adunarea Naţională de la Alba Iulia Hotărârea Adunării este transmisă Regelui Ferdinand care la data de 11/24 decembrie sancţionează unirea cu România a "ţinuturilor cuprinse în hotărârea Adunării Naţionale de la Alba Iulia." Cu toate acestea, autorităţile române nu exercită controlul asupra tuturor teritoriilor respective. Armata română se oprise pe linia Mureşului, iar la nord de aceasta nici Consiliul Dirigent, nici cu atât mai puţin Regatul României nu exercitau o autoritate efectivă. Puterile Antantei ordonaseră încetarea oricăror operaţiuni militare în vederea negocierii păcii cu Ungaria. Între timp, la data de 21 martie 1919 puterea în Ungaria este preluată de comunişti, care proclamă Republica Sovietică Ungară condusă de Béla Kun, originar din Cluj. Forţele comuniste maghiare au atacat atât trupele cehoslovace cât şi trupele române de pe teritoriul Transilvania în speranţa de a face joncţiunea cu trupele sovietice care, la rândul lor au atacat în Basarabia şi Ucraina. În luna iulie 1919 armata română a pornit, la solicitarea Antantei, ofensiva contra forţelor maghiare, iar la data de 3 august 1919 a ocupat Budapesta, doborând regimul sovietic a lui Béla Kun. Armata română s-a retras din Budapesta în luna octombrie a anului 1919 - jafurile (instalalaţii telefonice, herghelia de cai de la Mezőhegyes) comise de o parte dintre soldaţii români intrând în memoria colectivă şi în unele pasaje ale literaturii maghiare . Prin tratatul de la Trianon de la data de 4 iunie 1920 se stabileşte frontiera între Regatul României şi Regatul Ungariei. Frontiera din nord, cu Cehoslovacia şi Polonia şi în sud-vest cu Iugoslavia se stabileşte la 10 august 1920 prin Tratatul de la Sèvres. Acest din urmă tratat a fost deosebit de dureros pentru România deoarece a impus abandonarea unor români din Maramureşul istoric şi din Banat, însă Puterile Antantei au insistat pentru încheierea sa deoarece fixa frontierele între state devenite aliate după încheierea Primului Război Mondial. Din p.d.v. a statului maghiar, Tratatul de la Trianon este considerat "dictat", deoarece nu s-a ţinut cont de punctele de vedere şi unele interese existenţiale ale statului maghiar, graniţele Ungariei fiind stabilite nu pe criterii etnice (Planul Wilson) ci pe criterii geopolitice şi strategic-economice. Drept urmare, oraşe şi regiuni majoritar maghiare sau minoritar româneşti, sârbeşti, slovace au fost incluse în statele vecine pentru a întrerupe liniile de cale ferată şi fluxul de mărfuri de la şi înspre acele oraşe (Arad, Temesvár/Timişoara, Oradea/Nagyvárad, Szabadka/Subotica, Kassó/Košice, Munkács/Munkačevo, Ujvidék/Novi Sad ş.a.). Tratatul de la Trianon a plasat 33% din poluaţia maghiară a ţării în afara graniţelor. Teritoriile cedate României sunt mai mari decât teritoriul Ungariei de după Tratatul de la Trianon . Între cele două războaie Ungaria a dus o luptă susţinută pentru repararea "nedreptăţii istorice" de la Trianon, maghiarii din Transilvania suferind desproprietăriri, ostilităţi şi discriminări din partea statului naţional român, iar economia Ungariei era paralizată din cauza noilor graniţe ce divizau un spaţiu economic anterior intreg . După cum spunea conducătorul statului maghiar între cele două războaie mondiale, amiralul Miklos Horthy, "Inamicul numărul unu al Ungariei este România, pentru ca cele mai mari pretenţii teritoriale sunt împotriva ei". În aceste condiţii statele succesoare ale Dublei Monarhii au încercat să organizeze alianţe capabile să lupte contra revizuirii tratatelor de pace. Dintre acestea cea mai durabilă a fost Mica Antantă, alianţă între România, Cehoslovacia şi Iugoslavia. Cu toate acestea limitele sistemului de la Versailles au devenit vădite în anii 1930 când Hitler a devenit liderul statului german, proclamând ca obiectiv principal revizuirea Tratatului de la Versailles, iar slăbiciunea militară Franţei şi Marii Britanii a devenit evidentă. Acordul de la München din 1938 prin care Reichul a încorporat regiunea sudetă din Cehia şi destrămarea Cehoslovaciei în anul 1939 au marcat sfârşitul Micii Antante. Al doilea război mondial În anul 1940, în contextul ascensiunii Germaniei naziste şi al izolării României ca urmare a prăbuşirii sistemului său de alianţe (capitularea Franţei şi izolarea Marii Britanii), Ungaria solicită revizuirea frontierei de după primul război mondial. Regele Carol al II-lea şi guvernul Gigurtu au acceptat principiul discuţiilor însă tratativele de la Turnu Severin din vara anului 1940 nu au dus la nici un rezultat. În aceste condiţii, miniştrii de externe ai Reichului şi ai Italiei, Joachim von Ribbentropp şi Galeazzo Ciano au convocat la Viena la data de 30 august 1940 pe miniştrii de externe ai României şi Ungariei şi au impus un acord care prevedea trecerea în componenţa Ungariei a unui teritoriu de 43.492 de kilometri pătraţi, cu o populaţie română de cel puţin 41% (conform recensământului ungar din ianuarie 1941, 41,5%, adică 1.069.000 români, populaţia maghiară totalizând 52,1%, respectiv 1.344.000 locuitori)Kádár Gyula, A második bécsi döntés (Al doilea arbitraj de la Viena). Európai Idő. Sepsiszentgyörgy/Sf. Gheorghe, 25.VIII.1993, teritoriu cunoscut sub numele de Transilvania de Nord (în maghiară Észak-Erdély). Acordul, numit în istoriografia română Dictatul de la Viena, iar în cea maghiară "Al doilea arbitraj de la Viena" (primul fiind cel prin care Ungariei i s-au cedat în 1939 teritorii din "Ungaria de Sus"/Felvidék, respectiv sudul Slovaciei de astăzi, cu o populaţie predominant maghiară), prevedea alipirea la Ungaria a teritoriului actualelor judeţe Satu-Mare, Sălaj, Maramureş, Bistriţa-Năsăud, Harghita, Covasna (cea mai mare parte), Mureş (parţial), Cluj (cea mai mare parte), Bihor (partea de nord) şi parte din judeţul Arad. Sudul Transilvaniei (judeţele Braşov, Sibiu, Alba, Hunedoara, părţi din judeţele Cluj, Arad şi Mureş) şi Banatul (judeţele Timiş şi Caraş-Severin) au rămas în componenţa regatului României. Hotărârea a nemulţumit ambele state, atât România cât şi Ungaria care se aşteptase la o restabilire a frontierei de dinainte de 1918 dintre România şi Austro-Ungaria. În Transilvania de Nord, soldaţi maghiari au comis atrocităţi şi masacre împotriva locuitorilor români din mai multe sate (Moisei ş.a.). Astfel de atrocităţi au fost comise şi de soldaţi români împotriva maghiarilor din sudul Transilvaniei (de exemplu la Aita Seacă). Prin articolul 19 al Convenţiei de armistiţiu semnatăla 12 septembrie 1944 de România cu Puterile Aliate în cel de-al doilea război mondial, după lovitura de palat condusă de regele Mihai de la 23 august 1944, se prevedea că statele aliate "sunt de acord ca Transilvania (sau cea mai mare parte a ei), să fie restituită României, cu condiţia confirmării prin Tratatul de Pace". Statul sovietic urmărea să se folosească în perioada postbelică de problema Transilvaniei în relaţiile politice dintre România şi Ungaria. Semnificativ este faptul că, deşi armata română a participat la luptele din nordul Transilvaniei, armata sovietică nu a permis revenirea autorităţilor civile române în teritoriul cedat la Viena până la 6 martie 1945, ziua în care la Bucureşti a fost instalat guvernul dominat de comunişti şi condus de dr. Petru Groza. În perioada dintre 1945-1947, până la încheierea tratatelor de pace dintre Aliaţi şi România şi Ungaria (ambele au avut statut de ţări învinse în cel de-al doilea război mondial), au existat demersuri ale Ungariei de a păstra chiar şi o mică parte a teritoriului dobândit în 1940 (fiind vizată în special zona actualului judeţ Satu Mare). Cu toate acestea, tratatele de pace de la Paris, din 1947, confirmă revenirea la frontiera existentă la 1 ianuarie 1938 între România şi Ungaria (frontiera stabilită prin Tratatul de la Trianon) şi nulitatea dictatului de la Viena. Stema istorică a Transilvaniei Stema Transilvaniei este alcătuită dintr-un scut împărţit în două câmpuri egale printr-o fâşie orizontală roşie. În câmpul superior este reprezentată pe jumătate o acvilă cu aripile desfăşurate. În stânga şi dreapta acesteia se află soarele şi luna, simboluri ale secuilor, ale rolului militar defensiv al acestora. Acvila este reprezentată doar pe jumătate ca simbol al poziţiei defensive pe care o are (ea însăşi se află într-o cetate, fâşia roşie). În câmpul inferior sunt reprezentate simbolic cele şapte cetăţi săseşti ale Transilvaniei, de la care provine numele german al Principatului Transilvania, Siebenbürgen. Image:Coat of arms of Transylvania svg.png|Stema istorică a Transilvaniei din 1659 până în 1867 Imagine:Hungary medium coa 1910.png|Ca parte componenta a stemei Regatului Ungariei din 1867 până în 1918 Imagine:Kingdom of Romania - Medium CoA svg.png|Ca parte componenta a stemei Regatului României din 1922 până în 1948 Imagine:Coat of arms of Romania.svg|Ca parte componenta a stemei României din 1989 până în prezent Economie Una dintre cele mai avansate regiuni din România din punct de vedere economic şi cultural, Transilvania este bogată în resurse naturale, în special lignit, minereu de fier, plumb, mangan, aur, cupru, gaze naturale, sare şi sulf. Ca industrie, Transilvania conţine centre majore de procesare a fierului şi oţelului, cât şi complexe industriale chimice şi textile. Printre ocupaţiile importante se numără creşterea de animale, agricultura, producţia viticolă şi de fructe. În Transilvania, pe lângă români, locuiesc şi alte comunităţi etnice importante: maghiari şi germani, dar şi rromi. Zone etnografice *Ţara Haţegului *Ţara Moţilor *Ţara Zarandului *Ţinutul Pădurenilor *Ţinutul Secuiesc Judeţele Transilvaniei Oraşele Transilvaniei Conform recensământului din 2002, oraşele cele mai mari ale Transilvaniei în sens larg (care cuprinde şi Sătmarul, Crişana şi Maramureşul) sunt: *Cluj-Napoca - 318.027 *Braşov - 283.901 *Oradea - 206.527 *Arad - 172.824 *Sibiu - 170.045 *Târgu Mureş - 149.577 *Baia Mare - 137.976 *Satu Mare - 115.630 *Bistriţa - 86.109 *Zalău - 72.630 Populaţia istorică thumb|250px|right|Provincii istorice româneşti Primul recensamânt oficial din Transilvania în care s-a facut distincţie între naţionalităţi (distincţie făcută pe baza limbii materne) a fost efectuat de către autorităţile austro-ungare în 1869. Pentru perioada anterioară acestui an există doar estimări ale proporţiilor diverselor etnii din Transilvania. Astfel, Elek Fényes, statistician maghiar din secolul al XIX-lea, estima în 1842 că populaţia din Transilvania anilor 1830-1840 era compusă în proporţie de 62,3% români şi 23,3% maghiari. Elek Fényes, The statistics of Hungary (Titlul original: Magyarország statistikája), Vol. 1, Trattner-Károlyi, Pest. VII, 1842 Rezultatele recensămintelor oficiale efectuate din 1869 şi până în prezent sunt prezentate în tabelul de mai jos: right|500px Sursǎ: Árpád Varga E., Hungarians in Transylvania between 1870 and 1995, Original title: Erdély magyar népessége 1870–1995 között, Magyar Kisebbség 3–4, 1998 (New series IV), pp. 331–407. Translation by Tamás Sályi, Teleki László Foundation, Budapest, 1999 Genetică 2017 - Cercetătorul Relu Cocoş, de la Universitatea „Carol Davila”, coautor al studiului privind analiza ADN-ului mitocondrial al românilor din cele patru provincii istorice, susţine că lucrarea nu relevă ideea că transilvănenii ar fi diferiţi de românii din celelalte provincii istorice.Cercetător implicat în studiul ADN-ului românilor: Transilvănenii nu sunt diferiţi de românii din celelalte provincii, 10 martie 2017, Remus Florescu, Adevărul, accesat la 11 martie 2017ADN-ul mitocondrial al românilor din Transilvania este mai apropiat de cel al austriecilor decât de cel al muntenilor şi moldovenilor, 9 martie 2017, Remus Florescu, Adevărul, accesat la 11 martie 2017 Personalităţi * Arthur Arz (1857-1935), comandant al armatei austro-ungare * Ştefan Báthory (1533-1586), principe al Transilvaniei şi rege al Poloniei * Lucian Blaga (1895-1961), filozof * János Bolyai (1802-1860), matematician * Samuel von Brukenthal (1721-1803), colecţionar de artă, guvernator al Transilvaniei * Emil Cioran (1911-1995), filozof * Matia Corvin (1443-1490), rege al Ungariei * Johannes Honterus (1498-1549), umanist, reformator religios * Iancu de Hunedoara (1387-1456), comandant militar, guvernator al Ungariei * Iuliu Maniu (1873-1953), politician, prim-ministru al României * Inocenţiu Micu-Klein 1692-1768, episcop român unit cu Roma * Hermann Oberth (1894-1989), fizician * Nicolaus Olahus (1493-1568), umanist * Liviu Rebreanu (1885-1944), scriitor Izvoare istorice * Fejér G., Codex diplomaticus Hungariae ecclesiasticus ac civilis, tom. I-VIII, Buda, 1829-1842. * Hurmuzaki, Eudoxiu de şi Nic. Densuşianu, Documente privitóre la Istoria Românilor, vol. I-II, Bucuresci, 1887-1890 * Zimmermann Fr. und Werner C., Urkundenbuch zur Geschichte der Deutschen in Siebenbürgen (Hrsg. Fr. Zimmermann, C. Werner, G. Müller, G. Gündisch), Bd. I-VI, Hermannstadt, Köln, Wien, Bukarest, 1892-1991. * Szenpétery E., Scriptores rerum Hungaricum tempore ducum regumque stirpis Arpadiane gestarum, vol. I, Budapest, 1937. * Popa-Lisseanu G., Izvoarele Istoriei Românilor, vol. I-VII, Bucuresti, 1934-1937. * Documente privind istoria României. C - Transilvania. Veacurile XI-XIII, vol. I-II; Veacul XIV, vol. I-IV, Bucureşti, 1952-1953. * Györffy György, Diplomata Hungariae antiquissima. Accedunt epistolae et acta ad historiam Hungariae pertinentia, vol. I, Budapest, 1992. Bibliografie * Philippide Alexandru, Originea Romînilor, vol. I-II, Iaşi, 1923-1927. * Drăganu Nicolae, Românii în veacurile IX-XIV pe baza toponimiei şi a onomasticii, Bucureşti, 1933. * Lupaş Ioan, Voevodatul Transilvaniei în sec. XII şi XIII, în: Academia Română. Memoriile Secţiunii Istorice, Seria III, Tom. XVIII, Bucureşti, 1936-1937. * Makkai Ladislas, Histoire de Transylvanie, Paris, 1946. * Klein Karl Kurt, Transsylvanica. Gesammelte Abhandlungen und Aufsätze zur Sprach- und Siedlungsforschung der Deutschen in Siebenbürgen, München, 1963. * Györffy György, Az Árpad-kori Magyarország történeti földrajza, vol. I-III, Budapest, 1963-1987. * Giurescu C. Constantin, Transilvania în istoria poporului român, Bucureşti, 1967. * Popa Radu, Ţara Maramureşului în veacul al XIV-lea, Bucureşti, 1970. * Göckenjahn Hansgerd, Hilfsvölker und Grenzwächter im mittelalterlichen Ungarn, Wiesbaden 1972. * Pascu Ştefan, Voievodatul Transilvaniei, vol. I-II, Cluj-Napoca, 1972-1979. * Moga Ioan, Scrieri istorice 1926-1946 (editat de M. Dan şi A. Răduţiu), Cluj, 1973. * Nägler Thomas, Aşezarea saşilor în Transilvania, Bucureşti, 1981. * Horedt Kurt, Siebenbürgen in spätrömischer Zeit, Bukarest, 1982. * Horedt Kurt, Siebenbürgen im Frühmittelalter, Bonn, 1986. * Popa Radu, La începuturile evului mediu românesc. Ţara Haţegului, Bucureşti, 1988. * Mályusz Elemér, Az erdély magyar társadalom a középkorban, Budapest, 1988. * Köpeczi Béla (Hrsg.), Kurze Geschichte Siebenbürgens, Budapest, 1990. * Kristó Gyula, Die Entstehung der Komitatsorganisation unter Stephan dem Heiligen, în "Setlement and Society in Hungary" (edit. F. Glatz), vol. I, Budapest, 1990. * Armbruster Adolf, Der Donau-Karpatenraum in den Mittel- und Westeuropäischen Quellen des 10.-16. Jahrhunderts. Eine historiographische Imagologie, Köln, Wien, 1990. * Pop Ioan-Aurel, Instituţii medievale româneşti. Adunările cneziale şi nobiliare (boiereşti) din Transilvania în secolele XIV-XVI, Cluj-Napoca, 1991. * Papacostea Şerban, Românii în secolul al XIII-lea. Între cruciată şi Imperiul Mongol, Bucureşti, 1993. * Pop Ioan-Aurel, Observaţii privitoare la structura etnică şi confesională a Ungariei şi Transilvaniei medievale (secolele IX-XIV), în: Istoria României. Pagini Transilvane (Coord. Dan Berindei), Cluj-Napoca, 1994, p. 9-44. * Pop Ioan-Aurel, Românii şi maghiarii în secolele IX-XIV. Geneza statului medieval în Transilvania. Cluj-Napoca, 1996. * Pop Ioan-Aurel, Voievodatul Transilvaniei şi Părţile Vestice în sec. XII-XVI, în: O istorie a Românilor (coordonatori: Stephen-Fischer-Galaţi, Dinu C. Giurescu, Ioan-Aurel Pop), Cluj-Napoca, 1998, p. 75-128. * Lukács Antal, Ţara Făgăraşului în Evul Mediu. Secolele XIII-XVI, Bucureşti, 1999. * Busuioc-von Hasselbach Dan Nicolae, Ţara Făgăraşului în secolul al XIII-lea. Mănăstirea cisterciană Cârţa, vol. I-II, Cluj-Napoca, 2000. * Madgearu Alexandru, Românii în opera Notarului Anonim, Cluj-Napoca, 2001. * Sălăgean Tudor, Transilvania în a doua jumătate a secolului al XIII-lea. Afirmarea regimului congregaţional, Cluj-Napoca, 2003. * Sălăgean Tudor, Melinda Mitu (coord.), Principele Ştefan Bocskai şi epoca sa, Cluj-Napoca, 2006. * Ştefan Meteş, Emigrări româneşti din Transilvania în secolele XIII-XX. Bucureşti, 1971 * David Prodan, Transilvania şi iar Transilvania. Consideraţii istorice. Bucureşti, 1992 Lectură suplimentară * Personalități transilvănene, Biblioteca "Astra" Sibiu. Compartimentul de Informare Bibliografică, Editura Biblioteca "Astra", 1971 Note Vezi şi * Românii din Transilvania *Listă de domnitori ai Transilvaniei *Stema Transilvaniei *Consiliul Dirigent *Listă de familii nobiliare româneşti din Transilvania *Partium *Biserici de lemn din Transilvania Legături externe * Catalog virtual monede Transilvania * Oraşele din Transilvania * Articol în Jurnalul Naţional legat de situaţia Transilvaniei de Nord în perioada 1940-1944 * Hărţi administrative istorice ale Transilvaniei * Transilvania la pas, în Foaia Transilvană * Sieben Stühle * Apariţia bacnotelor în Transilvania şi circulaţia lor până la primul război mondial; arta bancherilor * Cum a devenit „Varza à la Cluj” mâncarea regilor: reţete delicioase din Ardealul de acum 400 de ani, 18 iulie 2013, Florina Pop, Adevărul Categorie:Transilvania